Eisley
by Emerin
Summary: random drabbles of various SLASHY couples set to songs. YAY!
1. Telescope Eyes

Hullo Gentle Readers!

This came to me when I was listening to Eisley. Just a pair of random drabbles wrapped neatly round Eisley's songs. This first one is Draco and Harry. Harry's gone off on a mission, leaving poor Draco behind to wonder, worry and fret. Drama and fluffyness ensues.

* * *

_please don't make me cry  
please don't make me cry  
i'm just like you  
i know you know  
i'm just like you  
so don't leave me alone  
calling me out to play, with your telescope eyes..._

He leaned his head back against the wall, a cold evening breeze dancing through his ebony hair. He'd forgotten his cloak and jumper in his haste, but none of that mattered now. Adreneline and panic and hope rushed through his body, warming him to the point of perspiration.

The letter had been completely unexpected. They'd promised not to send post during regular school hours. He'd had to hurriedly tuck the note away before Ron or Hermione questioned it, which they would've had he not bolted right after. It was hell avoiding them today.  
Said letter was clutched tightly in his fist, a small reminder of why he was outside the castle way past curfew, waiting like an idiot next to the greenhouses. Why was he risking everything? Why did he continue to come back when he knew he should stop this? Why did he have to care...?

A soft rustle and the cause of this entire situation emerged from behind the wall of shrubbery encasing the greenhouses. His grey eyes were wide with panic, his chest heaving with panted breaths.  
Before he had a chance to question this disconcerting behavior, the boy charged at him and they both fell to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs and kisses.

"I thought...I thought so many bad things...I almost convinced myself..."

His hand petted the soft blonde locks and let the shaking boy hold him closer."Convinced yourself of what?"

Lips bruised his own but this time there was desperation in them and...relief...

"That...I'd lost you..."

Grey met green. The soft breeze ruffled hair, mixing platinum blonde with midnight black, twining, twisting, melding.

He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on a tear making its way down that porcelain cheek."I'm sorry..."

"Never again, Harry..._never_..."

He nodded, cradling the lithe frame above him tenderly. It was so much to ask. It was everything to ask. But...somewhere deep inside him, he knew the boy would ask it of him...And he knew he'd give it. "I'll never leave you behind again, Dray...promise."

Draco Malfoy sobbed into Harry Potter's shoulder, trembling fist clinging onto a tie of gold and maroon that represented everything the brunette was. Blood and sunlight. Life and hope.

Harry kissed Draco's temple and lifted his face, gazing into those endless depths of mercury. He could've died last night. He would've died last night. But he didn't...not when he remembered he had a pair of stormy grey eyes waiting anxiously for his return. Draco gave him his heart, the least he could do was give the blonde something just as precious; his life.

_you're my need today  
_


	2. I Wasn't Prepared For This

Second drabble. Bit shorter than the first. This one's Ron and Harry. Just some good ol' fashioned sugary fluff. No angst to be seen anywhere and thats how I like my Ron and Harry. Well, this might be the last of my drabbles, I dunno. I might turn this into a SONGS IN GENERAL drabble ...thingy. we'll see

enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

_when the day is blue  
I will sit here, wondering about you  
and how the pollen fell  
all around your face in strange yellow patterns  
but I wasn't prepared for this..._

He felt like a dream. Something that would disappear soon as I closed my eyes.  
His hair whipped in the strong late afternoon wind as he sat atop his Firebolt and it was like magic itself. He turned to me and grinned broadly, so carefree and bright and I felt so ashamed. His green eyes twinkled with some unknown mischief as he twirled his wand with those long, slender fingers. His lips moved but no words would reach my ears. They hadn't for some time now.

_when the morning came  
the bees flew down and wrapped themselves around me  
and thats when I spoke a word  
to have them taste your face for being fallen  
but i wasn't prepared for this..._

I watched him fly, like a small bird or a fallen angel. He laughed and it echoed over the meadow and the flowers cheered him on and the tall grass applauded and I felt sick. But I smiled. I would always smile for him.  
My hand gripped the handle of my broom as my bare toes brushed the top of the swaying grass. Leaves and pink sunset danced round him and gods did he look like Bliss.

He chuckled and before I could prevent it, he was careening into my side, sending the both of uscrashing the foot or so onto the soft earth below.

_I wasn't prepared for this...no..._

Grass tickled my cheeks and naked arms and his hair brushed against my forehead.

_I wasn't prepared for this...no..._

I stared into his bewitching emerald eyes, shivering beneath his lips tentative contact with my own.

"Ron..."

I continued to stare, but somehow my fingers found his and he smiled at me in the way I always wished he would.  
This time when he pressed those smiling lips against mine, I closed my eyes. He'd be there when I opened them again.

_when the day is blue  
I will sit here, wondering about you_


	3. What A Boy Wants

Upon a rather personal 'Truth' question asked by Hermione, Harry stood atop the couch like some sort of king, his bathrobe slipping off his bare shoulder. Holding a hand to his heart, he crooned to the dismay and fluster of the entire Gryffindor Common Room.

"_But I know he feels like a boy should feel;  
isn't that the point?  
With a pretty coin-operated voice,  
saying that he loves me,  
that he's thinking of me;  
straight and to the point.  
That is why I want  
a  
Coin-__Operated Boy_."

There was stunned silence, followed by the resounding thud as Ron Weasley promptly passed out.


	4. Rescue Me

Strands of pale blonde strayed into silver eyes as a cracking voice broke out over the silence of the dark Astronomy Tower and the ebony-haired beauty that was inevitably listening in on him from behind the closed door.

_"Blood red lips, like soft intentions, kiss my eyes, they're black and blue.  
And even if I shouldn't be here, I can not help myself with you.  
Something that I should have said.  
We won't get a second chance.  
Just one night is all we'll spend  
together and its killing me_."

Green eyes stared at him from across the expanse of stone balcony and starry sky and social lines.

" _He rescues me_."

Arms wrapped round him and he sunk his head into that forgiving shoulder and he knew he was rescued.


	5. His Happy Thought

Ok, HAAAAAAAAAD to do this. I saw the AMV and just went SQUEE- THATS A FANFIC! Well, ok, maybe more of the SQUEE part than the "thats a fanfic!" part :shrugs: See if you can guess what Draco's "happy thought" was. Special taco and a personally made drabble for the first correct guess. If you give up trying to read inbetween the lines and just wanna KNOW, message me and I'll tell. NO TACO FOR YOU THOUGH.

but still love.

enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Note- song is "I'll try" from the Return to Neverland OST, so don't think I was just off my rocker with the "pixie dust" stuff

* * *

Dedicated to: **Edo-kun** for his bazillion reviews, shocking attention span and buns of steel to not only read through about 30 stories in one day,but have feeling in his ass after it all. LOVE YOU TOO EDO-KUN!

* * *

His Happy Thought

Alone in his sadness, inhis flea for freedom, Draco mused quietly to himself in the dark room of some nameless inn.

_I am not a child now. I can take care of myself. I mustn't let them down now. I'm fine...I'm fine._

Tears ran freely, no one to see them fall now.

_I'm too tired to listen. I'm too old to believe these childish stories. There is no such thing as faith and trust ...and pixie dust_.

The night was thickening outside his dusty window, Severus' snores filling the otherwise silent room.

_I TRY, but its so hard to believe. I TRY, but I can't see what you __see__. I try...I try...I tried..._

An emptiness was settling in the bottom of his aching heart and he hated it.

_My whole world is changing. I don't know where to turn._

Hated his weakness.

_I can't leave you waiting._

Hated how much he loved his parents.

_But I can't stay and watch the city burn._

Hated how deeply he was hurt and terrified.

_I try and try to understand the distance in between the love I feel and the things I fear and every single dream..._

His fingers caught on a tear in his shirt and he was reminded bitterly of splatters of endless crimson staining his front and bottle-green eyes widening in horror. Odd, that. Thinking of him at a time like this. Somehow, a ghost of a smile tugged at his pale lips and he found himself imagining those fierce green eyes trapped beneath his own silver. Imagined pinning that willowy frame between himself and a hard place. Imagined...standing beside him.As a rival. As an ally.As a friend.As a...

_I...can finally see it..._

Fingers traced an all too familiar face fondly, memories the only thing guiding.

_Now I have to believe_.

Those green eyes would gaze tenderly, all the malice lost and long forgotten.

_All those precious stories_.

Those green eyes shining with loyalty and emotion and friendship and...

_How the world is made of faith. And trust...and pixie dust._

He smiled a little more, finding it not so painful now. The tears had stopped and his heart didn't feel so heavy anymore.

_So I'll try. Cause I finally believe._

Sure, the chances of him living beyond tonight were slim and his elite future was shot to hell, but he didn't much care anymore.He was still alive and he'd fight to protect those he cared for, and had yet to care for, until his dying breath.

_I'll try. Cause I can see what you see_.

For all the wrongs in his life, for all the mistakes and horrors and pains and losses, he'd found the one thing that brought him back from the brink.

"_I will try...to fly_."

He'd found his happy thought.


End file.
